Definitely, Maybe
by TUMe
Summary: Marriage and love are strange concepts to Naruto. So, when Sasuke asked Naruto to marry him on that fateful Tuesday, Naruto didn’t know what to think. Sasunaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.**

**Warning: Hmm, cursing and yaoi.**

**Enjoy.**

**The title has nothing to do with the movie. I write this particular fic a long time ago even before the movie comes out.**

**Title: Definitely, maybe.**

Marriage is such a strange concept to Naruto. For all that he knows, marriage is actually an outer space: very strange, very far, unreachable and totally clueless about it.

This is maybe because in his 20 years of life, he has never been exposed to marriage of any kind – due to some obvious reasons too.

First, he is an orphan through and through. He never had had adopted parents or foster family or something remotely close to that. So, learning about marriage from parents or family was out of the question.

Secondly, people who surrounding him are all either single, in domestic-partnership or single parent but none of them are married. Kurenai-sensei is a single parent but she never got married. Well, Sakura and thick-brow are together now, but they are still far from getting married either. Tsunade, Ero-sannin, Kakashi-sensei and even the nice Iruka-sensei are still single; just to name a few.

Ahhh, talking about Iruka-sensei, Naruto recalled that once, Sakura had told him about Iruka-sensei not being a single anymore. But Naruto being Naruto refused to believe her simply because he never has seen Iruka-sensei gets intimate with anyone. That earned him a smack to the head from Sakura and it was bloody hurt too.

"Arghhh. Men and their insensitivity!" Sakura remarked dejectedly before she left him there to nurse his abused head.

Not long after, Naruto could be seen chatting with Iruka-sensei near the academy training ground. Remembering the _incident_ with Sakura, an idea occurred to Naruto - if Iruka-sensei is not single anymore, he might be thinking of getting married right? And who was better to ask than Iruka-sensei himself?

However, all the answers that he got from Iruka-sensei was a smack to the head – just like Sakura but less hurt- , a red face and a yell of "Go bother someone else!" which actually left him more confused than ever. And a little hurt too. He didn't understand why Iruka-sensei had to yell at him like that – he just asked him if he planned to have babies in his relationship! Jezz, Iruka-sensei can be so prude sometimes.

Now, he didn't have anybody to ask and no way to find out about marriage. He couldn't just ask any random person about this! He had his pride too

Oh well, maybe he shouldn't think about marriage yet because as pathetic as it sounds, he had never been on a date even. Not even once. He tried asking Sakura-chan numerous times before but she always refused. Now that she was dating Lee, the chances for Sakura to say yes was going from slim to none – not that he was still in love with her anymore. It had been so long and the feeling had faded eventually; that has always been the fate of one-sided love.

Then again, he never really knew what love was seeing that he had grown up without one. Naruto always heard about it but doesn't really quite get what it means. So, one day, when they – him and Sasuke - had just finished sparring near the Uchiha mansion training ground, he decided to ask Sasuke because Sasuke has had to know more about this than Naruto. At least, Sasuke had had a family once.

At first, he really thought Sasuke wouldn't answer it, considering the question itself was a bit er…unmanly, he was stunned when Sasuke answered with a conviction.

"Love is warm and safe."

He said that with his eyes closed like he was remembering something and surprisingly, Naruto had the decency to remain silent for them to cherish the scarce moment.

They never talked about that again. That was an easy treat to the both of them because Sasuke never talks much anyway although he did talk more after coming back from killing Itachi. Now that Naruto lived together with that ex-traitor, he found himself a lot more comfortable with Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be nicer to him now than when they were younger and Naruto was really grateful for that. That bastard was his best friend after all.

The living together arrangement was not something that he planned to do. It's all started when Sasuke returned from his self-appointed avenger mission and was confined to house arrest. Lo and behold, Naruto – the one and only - had to play the baby-sitter. And after two years of baby-sitting, Sasuke asked him to move in entirely. "There are too many rooms and your apartment is not livable for human, anyway," was Sasuke only explanation. Not one to let good things went to waste, Naruto moved in the next day – he could saves on rent and food living together with Sasuke.

The first few months of them living together, he could say that they successfully re-enacted a play from hell. Sasuke was so vicious and hostile towards him that at times the temptation to kill him in his sleep was so strong Naruto had to bite his hand to prevent it from happening. However, one day, out of the blue, Sasuke changed. Dare he said that Sasuke was starting to be nice? Well, nice as in he cooked him ramen for breakfast, helped him tend his wound when he returned from mission injured, stayed up late just to wait for him and other little things that made Naruto's heart swelled.

Even now, Naruto couldn't tell what changes the bastard but honestly he was not that concern about the why. To Naruto, who had never been treated that nicely before, it was a very heartwarming and touching gestures from the stoic boy. Sometimes - only sometimes though - he felt like kissing the boy's cheek or forehead to show his gratitude. Or on very rare occasion - when he felt a little bit err…emotional - maybe on the lips too.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto did have common sense. He knew that wanting to kiss one's best friend aka your housemate aka your pretend-landlord was a big no-no. So, eager to run away from the guilty feeling, Naruto always put the blame on Sasuke being nice - nice people made he wants to kiss them silly. Well, kinda. Though, he never felt that way with any other nice person.

Bleh, whatever. As long as he kept it a secret, nothing can come out of it.

After all, Sasuke was still the same Sasuke. He may not brood as much anymore now that his brother was dead but he is still the silent and annoying boy – now man – that Naruto knew before. But after two years living with him, he has learned a lot about Sasuke: he is a clean freak but always forget to collect the dry clothes from the line, he is a good cook but terrible at making drinks, he likes to read but never read instructions on packages and Naruto most important discovery on Sasuke is he can't sleep without a blanket but he can sleep about anywhere with one.

It was really cute to discover these things about Sasuke and he was sure Sasuke also discovered these similar things about him too. Naruto could tell because all the little things Sasuke did for him without Naruto telling: everyday, two steaming cups of instant ramen waiting for him for breakfast, a hot bath tub ready for him after coming back from hard mission and the most obvious is there will always be a pint of milk in the fridge – because Sasuke knew he likes to drink milk everyday.

All these made Naruto wonders, what would happen if Sasuke decided to get married. Surely they had to go separate way and he had to find another place to live. He would miss this. He had gotten too comfortable to this kind of lifestyle not to miss it when it would be gone. But never in his intention to prevent Sasuke from finding his love just for his own comfort. He even tried helping to find Sasuke's love.

The first step he took was asked Sasuke if he already had somebody that he likes – it will be problematic if Sasuke already had someone and Naruto tried to pair him up with someone else. That day, after a healthy dinner yet again made by Chef Sasuke, Naruto braced himself to ask Sasuke the question he really wanted to know; him and almost all the girl populations in the ninja world.

"So Sasuke, have you ever loved somebody before?" Naruto started.

"Before?"

Sasuke raised a brow. He was a little shocked at the blond sudden question but decided to humour the boy by answering him - Naruto can be so random sometime, Sasuke has already been accustomed to that habit.

"Yeah, like when you were younger or something."

Naruto gained a little confidence when Sasuke did response to his private question.

"Hmm. Definitely, maybe."

Silence and then,

"You know, if you didn't want to answer just say so. Don't give me a crap ass answer like that." Naruto fumed.

"That's not a crap ass answer, usuratonkachi. You said 'before', then the answer is definitely 'definitely, maybe'."

"What? Are you trying to fool me or something? Alright. I asked again. Do you have somebody that you love now?" Naruto stressed every word.

"Definitely, yes."

"What?! Geez, fine. Don't answer me. I don't really get you sometimes."

"I don't expect you to do so, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine, you can do the dishes tonight. I want to go meet Iruka-sensei." It was Naruto way of punishing Sasuke for his statement just now.

"Hey, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight."

"But you don't expect me to do so right, Sasuke?"

* * *

After that night, Naruto spied on Sasuke interactions with people: who he meets, who he talks to, any lingering glances, any sign of interests in someone, any anything. Nothing came up. He still couldn't guess who Sasuke likes. Did Sasuke lie to him? He didn't think so. Sasuke never lied to him; keeping secret, yes but lying, no. Naruto believed him and maybe one day he would know who the lucky person was eventually. He just needed to be patience about it.

So, when Sasuke asked Naruto to marry him on that fateful Tuesday, Naruto didn't know what to think. Initially he thought Sasuke was joking with him and expected to hear a 'Seriously dobe, do you believe that?' remark. He finally realized that Sasuke was serious when that never came. In his dumb state, Naruto said, "But, we don't even date or anything."

"Naruto, we have been living together for years. Do you seriously think we need to date anymore?" Sasuke said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The stunned blond just stared at him like he had sprouted two heads. Then mumbling an 'I need to help Lee trim his brow', Naruto flew from the scene.

On Wednesday, they never brought up the proposal again. However, there was this uncomfortable silence hung between them that made breathing hard to Naruto. So by Thursday, Naruto started to avoid Sasuke at all cost: he never home at dinner, purposely missed breakfast and generally avoid activities involving Sasuke presence.

But by Friday, he was getting lonely without Sasuke. He missed the smell of Sasuke's hair after he shampooed, he missed what little conversations they always had over dinner, he missed Sasuke cooking and he even missed Sasuke little 'hn' that he always find annoying before. But most importantly, he missed the Sasuke himself. He wanted his best friend, his housemate and his pretend-landlord back.

Come Monday, he just couldn't take it anymore. If getting married was what it takes to get Sasuke back, he would do it. So on Tuesday, he went back to _their_ house to confront Sasuke. Not surprising, he found Sasuke was reading some scrolls in the living room and walked cautiously to face Sasuke. Naruto never imagined a time harder to talk than that moment. His face went red from embarrassment and he couldn't - for the love of God - finish his sentences properly. After a long stuttering and a red face later, he finally gave up to try talking and just settled on muttering the word 'yes' softly.

"What did you say usuratonkachi? Are you going mute or has cat got your tongue?" And all of a sudden, Naruto stopped being shy and look at Sasuke angrily.

"I said yes you bastard! I'll marry your bastard self! Happy?!" he shouted to Sasuke, feeling a bit unjustified by Sasuke's nonchalant attitude.

"Yes happy." With that Sasuke proceeded to envelope Naruto in his loving embrace which made Naruto squeaked in surprise. The difference in height helped Sasuke to hold Naruto easily.

"Very happy."

They stayed that way for quite a long time.

Decided that they didn't want to wait any longer, the very next day, on Wednesday, they went to change their family register – that was equivalent to marriage vows ceremony for couples like them since they couldn't have a proper wedding ceremony. Sasuke secretly had gotten them a pair of rings months prior to this day which made Naruto blushed - from his toes to the tip of his hair – to what the rings indicated. He was married to Sasuke, who now was smiling stupidly at him - which was a first. Naruto smiled back uncertainly; he still got something he needed to ask from Sasuke.

That night, they had a small company for reception: Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Lee, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. Their other friends were either unavailable or they were too far away to past up the invitation. But that was okay for the couple because it was a nice reception altogether. Iruka-sensei played host for them although the reception was held in the Uchiha mansion – he felt responsible to do that for his only 'brother'. They drank, ate and congratulated the newly married couple which Naruto blushed at every time. But the most entertaining thing was to see Sasuke grinning madly the entire night – which was a first for the guests.

After all the guests went home, the couple was left to clean up the mess. They were washing dishes in the kitchen side by side when Naruto finally got a chance to ask what he wanted to know.

"Er.. Sasuke. So, who is your 'definitely, maybe'?"

Sasuke smirked.

"So you finally understand what I was trying to say, huh. Took you long enough, Naruto-chan."

"Shut up. Just answer me, bastard."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto blushed yet again.

"What? What do you mean me? How about your 'definitely, yes'?

"My definitely yes is Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto was left speechless. He never realized Sasuke thought of him like _that_ for a long time now - Sasuke had loved him from way before.

He could feel a warm feeling rush inside of him by Sasuke answers and when Sasuke hold him in a loving embrace and kiss him on the lip and mutter sweet nonsense in his ear, he felt safe.

'_So, this is love.'_ Naruto mused happily, '_I can live with that.'_

Now, he knew a little about what love was – it's exactly like Sasuke said 'warm and safe' but so much more. He still needed to learn more about love but he didn't worry himself about it. After all he had Sasuke to teach him and an eternity to do that.

But this particular fact he knew by heart; he might not have his 'definitely, maybe' like Sasuke but he knew for sure he had found his 'definitely, yes' now.

* * *

Do you understand this fic? I think I might make another one in Sasuke perspective to make it more understandable.


End file.
